sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters
In [[The Sorcerer's Apprentice (video game)|videogame adaptation of Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice]], the Prime Merlinean must confront a horde of Monsters Morganians created out of inanimate objects around Manhattan. Description According to Balthazar, Morganians created hordes of these creatures through the use of the Summon Spell — it appeared to work by calling forth namesake entities from another dimension under their command, which then infested inanimate objects they can find upon arriving at our world. The process in turn, brings objects in question to life as formidable beasts of war that can challenge the might of average sorcerers. To add to the threat the monsters represent, majorities of these creatures can project magic blasts as means of long-range attack, a feature which can only be replicated on objects animated via the Animation Spell after given additional enchantments. The true appearance of these entities is unclear, as whenever Dave Stutler, the Merlinean wizard Balthazar Blake's young apprentice, entered the magical dimension, their alleged homeworld, the monsters already assumed their combat forms in response of his intrusion to their nest. This showed that even without infesting inanimate objects, monsters can assume their combat forms at will provided that they have enough Mana to do so (Mana within the magic dimension is much more abundant than on Earth). A plausible explanation of their nature is that they are Mana-based energy beings that utilizes said energy to assume corporeal form based on items they mimicked or infested. This is supported by the color of their magic blasts and aura that relative to the magic domains of the Merlin Circle/Morgana Star from which a sorcerer summoned them. *Elemental Domain: Turquoise *Time and Space Domain: Purple *Matter Domain: Yellow *Transformation Domain: Green *Love Domain: Red *Forbidden Domain: Blue List of Monsters Trash Bags Trash Bags are agile floating monsters that infested/mimicked inanimate object of the same name. They possess a pair of yellow eyes, two pair of three-fingered arms, and tripartite mouth. In addition of ability to spit magic bolts, Trash Bags' lightweight form can be easily blown by the wind, a trait they exploit to quickly move around and evade attacks, increasing their agility. However, Trash Bags are open to attack while aiming due to struggle not to get blown by either wind or recoil from their own blasts. First encountered at Chinatown. Sewage Pipes Sewage Pipes in some parts of Manhattan has been infested by formless creatures from magic dimension in courtesy of Morganians' evil magic. Like ordinary worms, they can slip underground before popping out in different spot before spitting a burst of 4 magic bolts upon enemies. They only vulnerable while revealing themselves to attack. First encountered at Chinatown. Spinners Vanes that infested by formless monsters from magic dimension into spinning monsters that can project salvos of eight magic bolts upon all directions. Despite packing quite a punch, Spinners lacked equally strong defense. First encountered at Chinatown. Oil Slick Monster Not even barrels of oil are safe from Morganians' evil magic. Its leaking content became infested by creatures from magic dimension, turning into roughly humanoid Oil Slicks. Oil Slicks are invulnerable while moving (since they liquify their form to flow around) and attack by spitting magic mortars, at which they are susceptible to damage. First encountered at Chinatown. Golem Huge chunks of concrete was animated into humanoid golems by Morganians' evil magic. In addition of the ability to generate shockwaves from a slam of their fists, golems can shrug off attacks while sprinting to charge upon enemies. They also among few monsters that can perform melee and Marrok's signature summon. First encountered at Chinatown. Mailbox Monsters created from bringing ordinary mailboxes to life as tricky beasts. While not as agile as Trash Bags, Mailboxes still fast-moving opponents in their own right, able to dodge assaults from enemies while running. Because these monsters' small legs barely able to hold firmly on the ground while withstanding recoils from projecting magic bolts upon enemies, Mailboxes are susceptible to counterattacks while firing. First encountered at Uptown. Fire Creeper Not even trees are safe from Morganians' influence. Corrupted by their evil magic, these trees becane twisted into Ent-like monsters with the ability to fire a salvo of searing 3 energy bolts from their arm-like branches true to their namesake. Similar to Sewage Pipes, they can dig underground for quickly moving to different position or evading attacks. First encountered at Uptown. Scorpion Bots Morganians’ dark magic has mutated dumped car engines and brought them to life as scorpion-like mechanical monster. These animated car engines grows three pairs of mechanical legs with its fuel pipes warped into a tail from which they project energy bolts. First encountered at Downtown. Paper Tornadoes To the dismay of citizens of New York, Newspaper stands warped into spinning beasties in courtesy of Morganians' evil magic. They can spin into tornado as form of melee attack and create omni-directional shockwaves in their immediate surroundings as means of attacking. They can only be attacked upon stopped moving around. First encountered at Downtown. Shroud Spectres It seemed Morganians have part in popularizing the image of hooded wraiths through exploiting man's fear of them via infesting hooded robes with monsters, creating Shroud Spectres. According to Balthazar, scores of Morganians in the past deployed these monsters to inspire terror in the hearts of locals. The creatures' modern incarnation is less remarkable than their predecessors because of infesting/mimicking discarded hood jackets, yet still as deadly as ever. Shroud Specters attack by projecting magic mortars on the same vein with Oil Slicks. While vulnerable like the latter when attacking, Shroud Specters are much faster. First countered at Broadway. Category:Creatures Category:Magic